


【忍迹】蝴蝶曾经振过翅

by lotusfire666



Series: 冰帝第一初恋 [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfire666/pseuds/lotusfire666
Summary: 当你跟一个人在一起的时间实在太长，长到你都快想不起来没遇见他之前的日子时，就会进入一种常态，仿佛永远都不会变，而如果突然有什么契机改变了这一关系，通常只会发生两种情况：相爱或永别。





	【忍迹】蝴蝶曾经振过翅

**Author's Note:**

> 既然破镜重圆、久别重逢都写过了，那就写个从未分开的故事吧。

当你跟一个人在一起的时间实在太长，长到你都快想不起来没遇见他之前的日子时，就会进入一种常态，仿佛永远都不会变，而如果突然有什么契机改变了这一关系，通常只会发生两种情况：相爱或永别。

 

在迹部景吾人生的前十八年，有十五年和桦地形影不离，在他人生的前三十三年，有二十年始终有个叫忍足侑士的家伙在身边晃荡。

十八岁那年桦地忽然说我有自己想选择的路，谢谢你一直以来的照顾，然后就头也不回地走了，去了另一个国家求学生活。迹部抑郁了差不多三个月才缓过来。

然后是忍足……很奇怪，明明小时候没有那么好的。迹部是冰帝帝王，站在顶点的男人，站得高了自然也就孤独了，享受的是他人仰视的目光，倒是和其他几个学校的王牌幸村、手冢比较玩得来。忍足是为数不多他认可的人，但忍足跟他不一样，宁愿花很多时间和实力不如自己的人玩，比如岳人，有段时间俩人几乎跟连体婴似的。后来上了高中，为了争日本代表队出战这口气，迹部留在了冰帝，忍足也是直升，俩人分到一个班，才渐渐变得更熟了。除了打球之外也经常在一起，作业也是互抄的，忍足有次小测抄顺手了把迹部名字写了上去，害得迹部也被老师传唤。分享过黄片（忍足的）、零食（迹部的）、磁带（忍足的）、情书（两个人都有）……无数个无聊的打闹，无聊的笑话。冰帝这种直升式的贵族学校，主要问题是熟人太多，没新鲜面孔，迹部稀里糊涂就跟忍足混成了所谓死党，天天要忍受忍足越来越冷的笑话。

本来以为上大学会有什么不同。忍足假惺惺说迹部要去英国读书了吧我会很想你的，还给他办过欢送会，结果迹部思量了半天，考虑到家族企业本土发展，放弃了剑桥，进了东大学经济，开学第一天他是新生代表发言，刚上台，看到底下坐着就读医学院的忍足，一脸卧槽你怎么还在这儿的见鬼表情，没忍住咧嘴一笑。

医学院和经济学院相隔甚远，新生宿舍却分在了一起，迹部住东边，忍足住同一层楼的西边。忍足要借个充电器电脑就一直往他那里跑，迹部进忍足宿舍（拿充电器电脑）也从来不带敲门的，不止一次把带妹子回来的忍足舍友吓到。

到了大二迹部搬出去住了。一算租房房租，大手笔直接在学校旁边买了房，忍足听说了就凑上前来说迹部我也想出去租房，你看我很会做家务，单租太贵了要不你那便宜点让我合租一间？我会负责家务部分。迹部听信他，就让他住了进去，结果忍足一个月才大扫除一次，最后还是不得不叫佣人来干。除此之外，算是个省心室友。

当然也有不愉快，读大学时的女友劈腿了忍足，迹部第一次跟人动手，本来以为会反目，结果过了三天忍足跑来跟他喝酒，说还是小景最好，就和好了。

毕业后迹部进家里公司工作，因为之前买的房子离公司近就没卖，有时加班晚了还是会过去住，忍足在东大一直读到博士毕业，更是认定了迹部的房子地段环境各种都好，宁愿涨房租也不肯搬。工作后交集依然有，但没之前那么频繁，迹部遇到不顺的事是不会说的，但干了什么好事总忍不住要炫耀，会拉忍足出来吃饭，吃遍了东大附近大大小小的各种餐馆。忍足参加了迹部的毕业典礼，迹部没参加他的，因为他在南美出差，回来时给忍足带了珍贵的蓝闪蝶标本作为礼物。

忍足读完书进医院时迹部都是集团副总裁了，等他升到副主任迹部已经是总裁了。忍足还是没搬家，他已经鸠占鹊巢把那房子收拾成自己喜欢的样子了，迹部偶尔过去一趟还觉得挺不自在。房租忍足倒是一直交，定期打到迹部卡里，虽然那卡他都多年不用，但偶尔看一下算算居然一次也没少，交了这么久差不多都够买下来了。

迹部28岁时结了婚，对象是唱歌剧的法国美人，忍足是伴郎。单身夜喝得醉醺醺，忍足说小景以后照顾好自己呀，迹部说这还用你说吗，忍足说以后不能这样找你出来喝酒了，很寂寞啊，迹部说你什么时候来我家打过招呼。婚礼盛大，忍足还作为好友代表发表致辞，当着诸多名流的面说迹部景吾是我认识最自我最麻烦的家伙，说了一大堆糗事，惹得笑声阵阵，迹部差点不顾形象就要冲上去抽他，然后忍足说但我比任何人都希望他幸福，能找到归宿真的太好了，虽然以后柯丽雅要辛苦啦。嘛，如果过不下去，来找我也可以的，我是你的last option。柯丽雅听不懂日文，问迹部他在说什么，为什么大家都在笑你看起来快要哭了。迹部说啊啊因为是傻瓜啊。

婚后疏远了一阵，但也没很远，每年一度的冰帝聚会总会见到，忍足终于搬家，在医院旁边买了公寓，迹部转手就把老房子卖了，赚了一笔，他把这钱放进了原来那张卡里，一直没动。

第二年迹部和柯丽雅有了孩子，女孩，取名叫蕾拉，柯丽雅休息了两年又重回舞台，迹部工作也忙得脚不沾地，反而是忍足看孩子比较多，谁叫他儿科医生，哄孩子一把好手。

33岁，柯丽雅在巡演途中爱上一个意大利音乐家，留也留不住，留下迹部和四岁的蕾拉走了。迹部办离婚手续办得雷厉风行，实则肝肠寸断，把刚下手术的忍足医生拽住喝到酩酊大醉，醒来时发现滚到了一张床上。

其实完全想不起来前一天发生了什么。毕竟都醉成那样了，几乎不可能做。但毕竟，二十年来头一遭。连在他俩混乱的大学生活都不曾有过。

醒来之后面对面尴尬了大约一分钟，忍足起身穿衣服，找阿司匹林，迹部捂着头想今天要开的四个会议两个报告。

 

迹部是想当什么也没发生的。他俩都这么多年朋友了，还能怎样？冷处理一阵呗，下次见面还是好朋友。结果他女儿对离婚一事认知不良，等迹部终于跟她解释清楚妈妈不会回来了，就哭崩了，差点背过气去，迹部没办法，只好抱去医院找忍足救场。毕竟他女儿粘忍足粘得要命，有事没事就喊要见侑士叔叔。

忍足估计没预料到这么快又能见到他，脸有点黑。但孩子还是得哄，把蕾拉带去儿童中心一群康复训练的小朋友里头玩，玩着玩着蕾拉就不哭了，跟小朋友们玩在一起，忍足转头看迹部，说你要不把她留我这儿，等过段时间好了再带回去？

迹部想了想说好，又说待会儿叫人送她东西过来。忍足点头。

于是蕾拉就去跟她最爱的侑士叔叔住了，迹部正好抓紧时间整理房子，清理前妻的东西。清理到一半触景生情还是伤心，毕竟当初也是发过誓的。

忙完公司的事后迹部去忍足那里看女儿。小公主在忍足家里趴地上画画，头都不肯抬看她爸爸。迹部看了半天，蕾拉画了俩小人，男小人拉着女小人，旁边画着小房子，迹部心想这还是想妈妈了啊……就有点难过，问蕾拉，你这是画的爸爸和妈妈吗？

蕾拉摇头，指着女小人说这是蕾拉，指着男小人说这是侑士叔叔。我以后要嫁给侑士叔叔。

迹部如遭雷劈。“忍足……你给我女儿灌输了什么？”

忍足正在厨房泡茶，出来看了一眼，摸了摸蕾拉的头说画得真好，然后说这得要你爸爸同意呀。

迹部一脸要吃了他的表情。

忍足端了杯茶给迹部。“嘛，虽然有点早熟，但也很正常吧。”

迹部一句正常个屁啊差点冒出来，顾虑着女儿在，只能狠狠瞪忍足。

“我三岁时都会亲我们班小女生了。”忍足说。“现在也差不多是意识到性别差异的年龄了，让她有这种幻想不是挺好的吗，至少标准这么高不会被随便骗走。”

“你这样的标准才是很有问题的吧？”迹部压低了声音说。忍足对他很没有诚意地报以假笑。正说着，蕾拉画好了，高高兴兴地举起来，扑到迹部怀里，迹部抱好她，心情复杂地看她还在两个小人之间画了颗心，真诚地用红笔涂满了。

“爸爸爸爸，我告诉你一个秘密。”蕾拉爬到迹部身上，凑到他耳边。迹部侧身去听。

“我……亲过侑士了！我们可以结婚了！”说着扭来扭去，还巨不好意思看忍足。

迹部气血上涌，趁蕾拉没注意对忍足比了个中指。

“你女儿可比你坦诚多了。”忍足闲散地说，拿着蕾拉的画，喝着茶慢慢欣赏。

小公主玩累了，又见到爸爸，很快就放松下来，没一会儿就头一点一点地瞌睡了。迹部把她抱起来打算告别，忍足想了想，说她挺情绪化的，明天你还是送我这里来，让她跟小朋友们一起玩，比她一个人待家里要好点。

迹部想想也是，又说要不今晚还是放你这儿？我怕她晚上醒来要闹。

忍足说那你也留下吧，她如果明天早上能看到你会很开心的。

迹部答应了。

他把蕾拉放进小床上，给她盖好被子，摸了摸她的卷发，亲过她的额头，转身出去，忍足在客厅收拾蕾拉弄得一地的玩具。

“给你添麻烦了。”迹部难得承认。

忍足有点意外地抬头看他。

“柯丽雅的事还有些收尾没处理完，等本大爷全部收拾完了就接她回去。”迹部说。

“我其实不太建议全清干净，小孩还是需要有妈妈存在这件事。”忍足说。“你也需要好好跟她沟通。离婚这事儿无论如何对孩子来说都是影响巨大的阴影。”

迹部抓过头发，有点挫败，但没出声。

忍足看他一眼，把玩具整理好了，抖了抖沙发上的毯子。“要不要喝一杯？”他问。“不过只能一杯。”

迹部点头。忍足于是找了红酒和杯子，一人倒了一杯。

又变成单独两个人的状态，但又有哪里不太一样，毕竟几天前才在一张床上醒来。

沉默着喝酒是最奇怪的状态，酒都快见底了，忍足才咳了一声，开口说小景啊……

迹部等着他下一句，结果没了。忍足只是欲言又止地看着他。

“本大爷是直的。”迹部还是先开了口。

忍足松了口气。“我也是。”

然后又沉默了。

“但是小景的话，我可以。”忍足说，喝掉了最后一口酒。

这可能是他说过最接近于表白的话了。

迹部晃荡了一下自己的酒杯，看杯底最后那点红色如血一般的液体，想了一瞬，又好像什么也没想。

“本大爷也是。”他听见自己说。

 

接下来发生的也完全在意料之中。

忍足给他倒了第二杯酒，也给自己满上了。

“敬你。”忍足说，举了举杯子。

“敬什么？”迹部跟他碰了碰杯。

“回归自由的单身生活。”忍足说。“嘛，虽然我早有感觉，但说实话比我想得要快。”

“喂。”迹部不满。“你不过是嫉妒吧。”

“嫉妒呀，嫉妒得要命。”忍足说。“差点想把你从婚礼上抢走。”

迹部喝了口酒。“本大爷肯定不会答应的。”

“我知道啊。”忍足说。“说起来我以前喜欢过你的。嘛，高中时候吧。”

迹部愣了一下。所以现在他们到了可以笑谈这种事的阶段了？

“迹部交了很漂亮的女朋友，然后又失恋了，很伤心呢。”忍足说。“那时就想，小景真不适合这样悲伤的脸。叫麻里依，是叫麻里依吧？”

“对，麻里依。”迹部说，想他追她时忍足出尽了坏主意，幸好没全听他的。又想起失恋的那个夜晚，忍足拉着他打无聊的游戏打到半夜，他动都懒得动，靠在沙发上，仗着失恋指使忍足做这做那，忍足弯着腰坐在前面，脸被电视蓝莹莹的光照亮。

“后来桦地走了，你难过了很久吧。那时我想过要一直待在你身边，这样你就不会露出那种表情了，还去许过愿。结果居然真的一直都在交往。啧，果然不能随便发愿啊。”忍足叹气，喝了口酒。

迹部没说话，只是笑了笑。桦地依然是他不怎么提起的名字，他就是这样固执。

“迹部呢？”忍足问，隔着酒杯看他。

“大学时候吧。”迹部也承认。“因为杏子的事情，跟你打架那次。真的好气啊，被双重背叛的感觉。后来杏子回来求我，本大爷当然没理，但还是很难过，那时就知道了吧。伤心不是因为失去杏子，是因为你。”

“怪不得那段时间我感觉你对我特别好。”忍足说。

迹部翻了个白眼。“结果你回头就找新女友了，清里，对吗？”

“啊啊你还记得啊……”

“本大爷记得每一个你的女友的名字。”迹部说。

忍足笑起来。“那么多，我都记不全哎——”

“由美，奈留，沙希，小葵，晴香，爱子，杏子也算吧？清里，千惠，美都，直子，真绪，麻衣，爱莉，理惠，凌，香织，美优……前段时间这个是叫美纪？”

在迹部一个个报人名的过程中忍足放下了杯子。

“麻里依，杏子，克洛伊，柯丽雅。”忍足轻声说。“嘛，比起来确实不多。”

“如果不是每次你都会带给我看本大爷也不想记住。”迹部哼了一声。“太没有节操了，有时怀疑你到底有没有心啊，总让女生哭泣的家伙。”

“喂喂，我每次都很认真啊。每次都是抱着浪漫的心情在一起的。”忍足说。“但心意这种事，就跟水流一样莫测啊。”

“所以没法相信你这次也是真诚的吧。”迹部说，呷了口酒。

“……说得也是呢。”忍足说，他垂下眼睛想了一会儿。“我大概比较难找到会很执着的对象，不过小景是例外哦。现在想想也觉得不可思议，竟然真的在迹部身边待了这么久。所以小景，如果三年内你没有找到下一个心爱的人，就跟我在一起吧。”

迹部眼睛都没眨。“本大爷不答应。”

忍足“哎”了一声，一脸受伤。“为什么啊？”

“上次你说这话是说等到30岁，结果隔天就找了爱子。”迹部说。“我要当真就太蠢了。现在只是空窗期寂寞了吧？凭什么要本大爷陪你玩这种无聊游戏？”

“我不是这么说的吧？”忍足怀疑地说。

“啊哈。”迹部冷笑了一声。“你要是认真，现在就说：跟我交往。何必再给自己三年？反正本大爷现在离婚了。”

忍足端着杯子看着他，没有出声。

迹部于是只是笑笑。“你不会。嘛，侑士，这就是为什么本大爷不会跟你约定。”

“……啊啊，被你看透了吗？”忍足说，摇晃着酒杯。

“……就说早知道了。”

两个人碰了碰杯。忍足把剩下的酒一口饮尽，把杯子收好，然后问迹部要不去跟蕾拉睡主卧，他在外面睡沙发。又拿了干净的毛巾牙刷浴衣给迹部。迹部找他借了浴衣，先去冲澡。

热水落到身上的时候迹部几不可闻地叹了口气。

有时候的难处就在于，他们都太清楚对方了。

忍足爱着他，他一直知道。但忍足宁愿在越来越短暂的女友中消耗所剩不多的激情也不会迈出这一步。他也知道。

 

第二天醒来蕾拉果然很高兴爸爸在，跳到迹部身上，特别热烈地亲他，把快到半夜才睡着的迹部给吵醒了。迹部给她穿好衣服，逼她乖乖刷牙洗脸，出房的时候忍足已经做好了早餐，简单的三明治牛奶鸡蛋，又其乐融融地坐在一起早餐，简直平凡温馨得有一瞬迹部觉得宛如奇迹。

吃完早餐迹部让司机先送忍足和女儿去医院，之后自己去了公司。忙忙碌碌一天又过去，迹部去医院接人。忍足不在，开会去了，蕾拉跟一个摔断腿的小男孩坐在儿童乐园里玩，有护士看着，迹部站在外面看了半天，想原来那么小小一个团子，皱皱巴巴红通通的，居然长得这么快，遗传了他和她妈妈的美貌，跟个洋娃娃一样精致……正想着，那男孩吧唧一口亲到蕾拉脸上了。

迹部眼前一黑，当时就差冲出去揍人了，结果蕾拉只是擦了擦脸，嫌弃地推了一把男孩，把他推倒在地，又转过身一如既往地玩自己的积木。

迹部没等忍足下班就把蕾拉领走了。蕾拉挺恋恋不舍的，但还是乖巧地跟爸爸走了。迹部给忍足打电话吵架，说你那里太混乱了，这样要带坏我女儿的，忍足说你保护过度了吧，小孩子亲亲抱抱很正常的，你要让小孩有自己的社交空间……蕾拉在旁边踢了迹部一脚，说你不许凶侑士叔叔！迹部心里翻了个白眼，说你管本大爷怎么带女儿啊？挂了电话。

把蕾拉带回家，蕾拉嗖一下地就钻自己房间去了，迹部过了一会儿才去找她，发现蕾拉又在画小人小房子了。

“你不能和侑士叔叔结婚。”迹部说，努力让自己听起来温柔可亲。

“为什么！”蕾拉不干，从他手里抢走画。

“侑士……也大你太多了。”

“等我长大就可以了！”蕾拉说，摆明了跟他对着干。“如果是妈妈的话就会同意的！”

“妈妈不会回来了。”迹部说，感到一阵烦躁。“说过了吧，妈妈走了。她不会回来了。”

“……因为妈妈不爱蕾拉了吗？”蕾拉说，毫无预兆地啪嗒眼泪就掉下来了。她拿着自己的画，从中间撕开，那个牵着手的男小人和女小人就分开了。“因为爸爸不爱妈妈了。妈妈和爸爸分开了。就像这样。”

“并不是……”迹部试图解释。但要跟她说柯丽雅的变心他也难以启齿。

“但是侑士叔叔说他会一直陪着我的！”蕾拉尖叫起来，把碎纸都扔到迹部身上。“我不要爸爸，只要侑士叔叔——”

迹部没办法，只能抱住挣扎的女儿，一遍遍摸她的头发。

蕾拉闹累了，就睡了。迹部在床边坐了一会儿，想想还是给忍足打了电话。

“今晚可能还是要麻烦你过来一趟。”他说。

“怎么了？”忍足问。

“蕾拉好像认真了。”迹部说。“你到底答应了她什么？”

忍足安静了一会儿，只是简单地说我知道了，就挂了电话。

 

忍足过来的时候带了简单的换洗衣物。迹部说你可能得多住几天，忍足也没说什么。他俩都过了需要为此道谢的阶段了。

蕾拉中途醒来过一次，忍足把她哄睡了，出来的时候迹部在对着柯丽雅的照片发呆。忍足咳了一声，走上前去，拿起那张舞台照。

“真的很美，像鸟儿一样。”他说。

“唱歌的时候真的像夜莺。”迹部说。

“我还记得你带我去看过一次她的演出。”忍足说。

迹部笑了笑，把照片拿回来，翻转过去，收了起来。“你迟到了，害得本大爷没看到开头。”

“《魔笛》我记得，夜之王后，太美了。”忍足点点头。

这是离婚后迹部第一次跟别人谈起前妻。但因为是忍足，哪次失恋不是忍足在陪着，说起来也没什么大不了。

“她什么也没要，只说要我放她走。”迹部说。“好像本大爷拿链子拴着她似的……”

“多少人梦想着嫁给你，黄金的鸟笼嘛。”忍足说。

“明明也没拦她去巡演。”迹部说。“只是希望她多花点时间在家里，不是很正常吗？”

“有些鸟儿你锁不住。”忍足说。“嘛，以后想见她去欧洲看她的剧就好。”

迹部深吸了口气。“搞得本大爷连剧场都不想进了……”

忍足拍了拍他的肩。

“也很讨厌意大利的音乐家……浮夸得要死。”迹部说，闭上眼睛。忍足按住了他的肩，稍稍用了点力拨过他的头，给了他半个拥抱。

“你可以考虑跟我一起看老电影，情节固定，知道结局，只要欣赏过程就好了。”

“不要啊。”迹部说，放任自己把头在他肩上靠了一会儿。

迹部缓了一阵，再直起身来时已经恢复了精神奕奕。

“对了，你到底对蕾拉说了什么？”他问。“她当真了怎么办？”

“当真就当真呗。”忍足说，不以为意。

“喂，那可是我女儿！”

“我不介意等她长大啊。”忍足说。“有小景和柯丽雅的基因，以后一定会长成有漂亮小腿的美女的。”

迹部瞪着他。“你在瞎说什么啊？”

“我等了你二十年，再等个十八年也不难。”忍足说。

迹部抄起手边的杯子就扔了过去。

忍足偏头避过，杯子应声而碎。忍足身上沾了些茶水。“呀，过分了……”他皱起眉头掸掸身上的水。

“你想清楚你在说什么了吗？”迹部冷冷地说。

“你翻脸也太快了。”忍足说，抽了张纸巾，把眼镜摘下来擦上面的水渍。“这种话你就会当真，我跟你说话你怎么就不当真？”

“你到底想怎样？”

“我想了一下，还是想和小景约定个三年啊。”

“如果本大爷说不？……你是在用我女儿威胁我吗？”

忍足长久地看了他一眼。“你觉得我是什么人，迹部？”

迹部停顿了漫长的几秒。“……滚出去。”他说，站起身来。

 

这不是他们第一次吵架，但可能是最严重的一次。迹部有好一阵都感到一股持续的愤怒过头后的空茫，如同火焰燃烧后的灰烬一般。他并不是开不起玩笑的人，虽然忍足拙劣的玩笑也经常惹他不高兴。但糟糕的是，他意识到忍足至少有一半是真心的，他只不过把藏得太久的疮口揭开了一角给迹部看，而迹部被吓到了。继而升腾起愤怒，对自己的，也对忍足的——你怎么敢？在自己女友不断的时候去谈论爱我，在过去有那么多机会的时候眼睁睁地什么也不做？用我女儿做借口也太卑劣了——

之后蕾拉再怎么闹迹部也没带她去找过忍足。蕾拉大概把他看做坏爸爸了，既然是他赶走了妈妈，又赶走了侑士叔叔。她每天想着办法跟迹部作对，从拒绝吃早饭到拒绝睡觉，把小裙子划得乱七八糟，拿玩具砸她爸爸，歇斯底里地尖叫，哭。

迹部本来想着她闹个几天就会好，结果闹了足足大半个月，身心俱疲，上班都没力气。他把蕾拉送去幼稚园，指望有老师有小朋友在会好点，结果才送过去一周就被老师电话找，说蕾拉不合群，会跟小朋友打架，还会咬人。迹部震惊于他天使一样的女儿居然会这样，赶去学校，就看到蕾拉一个人坐在一角，默默地画小人画。

一生几乎从不认输的迹部也没办法了。他走上前，摸蕾拉的头。心里一片酸涩。

他在回家路上终于还是给忍足打电话。忍足一如既往地接了，也没什么疑义，好像之前他们的争执从不存在。迹部把蕾拉的状况告诉他，他听了后建议他把孩子送自己这里来，在熟悉的环境里蕾拉会更放松一点。

我可以回避。他加了一句。

迹部捏着手机想，上一次忍足回避他还是十多年前杏子的事，这他妈的都多久了，为什么他们还会变成这样？

他先把蕾拉带回了家，蕾拉不想理他，迹部抓了她的手强迫她看自己。

“不要老是麻烦侑士叔叔。”他说。“他很忙，有很多小朋友在等他，没有那么多时间只看护你。爸爸也很忙，有几千个人等着爸爸去管理。但是爸爸很爱你，请你记住。”

蕾拉一撇嘴，爱理不理。

“我跟你侑士叔叔很复杂，你乖一点，我不想把你掺和进来。”迹部说。

“爸爸喜欢侑士叔叔吗？”蕾拉终于转头看他。

迹部抿了抿嘴唇。“大人的事情很复杂。”

“我最喜欢侑士叔叔了，爸爸你不要欺负他。”蕾拉说。

迹部想到底谁欺负谁啊。但他面上还只是笑笑。

“如果蕾拉乖的话是不是可以见侑士叔叔了？”蕾拉问。

迹部叹气。

“是不是因为蕾拉不乖，所以妈妈才走的？”蕾拉见他没反应，急了起来。“是不是……蕾拉说了想和侑士叔叔结婚，爸爸生气了，所以侑士叔叔才走的？”

迹部只能抓着她的小手亲亲她，说你别乱想，我回头叫他过来。

好容易把蕾拉安抚好了，迹部想了想，径直去了忍足家找他。

忍足对他的到来并没有很意外，房间里已经又收拾了一遍，但迹部还是看到女人的丝巾放在沙发上，很刺目一条。

“蕾拉怎样？”忍足问，给迹部倒了杯饮料。

“吵着要见你。”迹部说。“感觉还是适应不良。”

“你太宠了。”忍足说，自己也喝了口水。

迹部皱起眉头。“难道不是你的错吗？”

“小孩的自我治愈能力很好，现在哭着要我，可能过半年都会忘了我的模样。”忍足说。“大人比起来差太多了。”

“那难道就要不管她，让她天天这样哭闹？”

“嘛，伤害已经造成，只能靠她自己痊愈了。”忍足说。“创伤后应激，你以前关心她太少，现在是想办法吸引你注意力吧。我只是她转移注意力的途径之一。给她养点宠物，多陪她出去玩。”

迹部不说话，只是沉默着喝水。

“好好爱她就行了，她并不需要我，但需要你，你是个好爸爸，蕾拉知道的。”忍足说。

迹部低头不语。忍足这是把自己撇清楚的意思了。上一次果然还是伤到了他。忍足在某些地方自尊奇高，只是脾气太好不怎么显露，迹部有时都会忘了他的逆鳞。他想着他应该告辞，多留点时间让忍足恢复，但又不想走。走出这个门下一次忍足还是会应电话给他开门，但他不会对蕾拉的事再多说一句。而迹部本能地对渐行渐远感到排斥。

他顺手抄了那条丝巾在手里看了看，Dior的新款，是位品位不错的女士。

“新的这个叫什么？”迹部换了个话题。

“啊，叫什么来着……真由美……真里美吧，对，真里美。”忍足喝了口水。“是个漂亮的单身妈妈哦。”

“你……”迹部皱了皱眉。“对病人家属出手了？”

“她自己找上来的，我温柔地答应了。”

“偶尔也认真一些吧。”

“迹部担心我？”忍足笑了笑。

迹部看着他，想忍足是从什么时候开始习惯用反问回答问题，什么时候开始在他面前避重就轻，甚至避过他的眼睛。明明以前是无论如何也要追上迹部脚步的人。

“不担心不可能吧。”迹部终于说。“你到底想要什么样的未来，你想过没有？”

“什么样的未来……”忍足嗤笑了一声。“突然跟我妈说话口气一样。跟现在没什么不同吧？好好工作，好好赚钱，有漂亮的女朋友，偶尔见一见小景，我挺知足了。”

迹部看着自己的手，原先戴婚戒的地方戒痕已经淡得看不出了。他想起单身夜上忍足的表情，在一群喧闹的朋友里他是最平和的，只是一杯杯喝着香槟，迹部拿错了自己的杯子，回头来找时发现在忍足手里，唇印叠在一起。忍足朝着他笑，说小景呀，以后要照顾好自己……却跌在了他怀里，最后在沙发上盖着迹部的外套睡着。在他们更年少的充满了躁动不安的同居岁月里，有没有过一次一起喝醉，或者装醉，忍足抚摸过他的嘴唇，他亲吻过忍足的头发？

他难道不是一次又一次，强迫症一样记住忍足女友的名字，咀嚼着这些刀片一样的名字，仿佛不断提醒自己：这个人不属于你。然后眼睁睁地看着忍足变得越来越缥缈，像烟雾一样，手一松就会从指缝里消失了。就如忍足现在的笑一样，一点都不真实。

真实的忍足什么样？他都快忘记了。意识到这点令人心痛。如果能让他好起来，哪怕迹部并不清楚这个“好”的定义，但总觉得是比现在的忍足要更真实地活着——

“……如果你继续这样，三年后本大爷也不会考虑你的。”迹部说。

忍足愣住了。

“既然要做，就给本大爷看点诚意吧。”迹部说。“我可是赌上了我最好的朋友，过去二十年最重要的感情。”

忍足的眼睛有点红。

“嘛，你想清楚再答复。本大爷不玩游戏。”迹部说。起身拿起自己的外套。“明天还是来看下蕾拉吧，老是哭哭得我心烦。”

 

三年是个说长不长说短不短的时间。虽然说了这样的话，迹部其实是一点没底的。他不喜欢男人，朋友变情人这一想象也很困难，尤其是放在忍足身上。忍足为什么会要求这样一段时间也很令人费解，难道他还没玩够吗？

但忍足似乎对此挺看得开。我也没有和同性交往的经验。他理直气壮地说，也需要一点时间摸索和学习吧？迹部也可以花时间仔细体验一下。

本大爷并不想要这样的体验。迹部回答。你给我老老实实留在我身边就好了。当然后面这句话没说出来。

蕾拉大约花了两三个月渐渐调整过来了，她是个出人意料很有爱心的小姑娘，在医院和一群康复治疗的小朋友成了很好的朋友。虽然迹部一开始觉得把孩子不放幼稚园放在医院挺奇怪的，但蕾拉很喜欢医院的儿童中心，忍足也跟他讲让蕾拉待在她放松开心的地方比较好。有一个跟蕾拉年岁差不多大的小男孩是白血病，蕾拉花了很多时间陪他玩，给了他很多鼓励，家长也很感动，对迹部说了很多谢谢。

他去医院接送孩子跑得太勤，顺路捎上忍足一起去吃个饭什么的也很正常，有忍足在迹部就不用手忙脚乱了。半年后蕾拉果然移情别恋，爱上刚进来的实习医生，忍足还抱怨过我也还没那么老。迹部喝着咖啡嗯嗯地应着，看忍足在阳光下变得透明的眼睛和确实比以前深了不少的法令纹，想居然都认识他这么久了，久到他都快忘了忍足在变成现在这个疲惫的医生之前，也曾和自己一样年轻过，无忧无虑过。

柯丽雅一年后回了日本看他和孩子。迹部挪了两天假出来带着她们去了迪士尼乐园，蕾拉玩疯了，回到家后还给她妈妈表演了小天鹅舞，柯丽雅一边悄悄抹泪一边热烈鼓掌。她比之前更瘦了一些，迹部问她要了她的巡演安排。

“你比我想象中做得好呢。”柯丽雅说，等蕾拉睡着后端了杯红酒。

“嗯哼。”迹部并不想多谈最初那几个月的身心俱疲。

“多亏了你的朋友忍足吧。”柯丽雅说。

“跟他又有什么关系？”迹部反问。

“你以前是连给蕾拉穿衣服都会穿反的人。”柯丽雅笑笑。“现在都知道怎么给她扎辫子，知道她喜欢什么卡通人物，知道她害怕毛毛虫，吃坚果过敏，乳糖不耐……这些，我曾经担心得睡不着觉。”

“慢慢也就学会了。”迹部说，想起忍足之前天天念叨，笑了笑。“也没那么难。”

“真是，变成很靠谱的男人了啊。”柯丽雅叹了口气。“讨厌，离婚能让男人成长吗？”

“后悔也来不及了。”迹部答。柯丽雅抿掉最后一口酒，上前亲吻了他，留下一道让人忧伤的迷人香气，就离开了。

迹部回房间看蕾拉睡觉。刚摸了摸蕾拉的头发，他女儿就翻过了身来。

“妈妈走了？”她问。

“啊。”迹部回答。有点怕她又哭闹起来。

蕾拉伸手拉住了迹部的衣服。“我知道的。妈妈之后还会来看我吗？”

迹部亲吻她的额头。“对啊，妈妈很爱你，只是她有她的世界。以后带你去看妈妈演出。”

蕾拉似懂非懂地点头。“爸爸……”

“什么？”

“男生和男生也可以结婚吗？”

“哈？”迹部吃了一惊。“这又是谁告诉你的？”

“实理的爸爸妈妈就是两个男生。”蕾拉说。“我很喜欢侑士叔叔，侑士叔叔可以做我妈妈吗？”

迹部忍俊不禁。“那你得问他了。你不是之前还要跟他结婚的吗？”

“现在我喜欢小俊。”蕾拉噘嘴。“侑士太老了。”

迹部想起忍足表情就忍不住要笑。

“但是爸爸的话，就可以……”蕾拉说，困得睁不开眼。

“你睡吧，别想太多了。”迹部说，给她拉好被子，送上晚安吻，就起身离开。

走到客厅，想了想，给忍足打电话。忍足还在加班，突然送来一个癫痫发作的孩子，手术做到半夜。迹部把车停在医院门口等到半夜。

忍足出来时看到他车，钻进去就瘫着了。

“怎样，救回来了？”迹部问。

“勉勉强强。”忍足说。“这个比较严重，送来时候已经被自己的呕吐物窒息了，救是救回来了，但可能有脑损，明天继续观察吧。”他说着，摘掉眼镜揉了揉疲惫的眼睛。“才三岁……”

迹部安慰地拍了拍他的肩。

“抱歉，让你等很久。蕾拉怎样了？柯丽雅走了？”忍足挣扎着坐起来，摇了摇僵硬的脖子。

“蕾拉接受挺良好的。说实话比本大爷想象中好。”迹部说。

“她成长很快，但还是要小心一点，有空多陪陪她吧。”

“蕾拉问你愿不愿意做她妈妈。”迹部说。

忍足顿住了。“你跟她讲了我不能做她妈妈吧？”

“我没有，你自己说。”

“小景……这种事情丢给我一个外人来做你觉得合适吗？”忍足说，笑得很勉强。

“嘛，本大爷觉得没问题啊。”

“很有问题的好吗？！”忍足说，有点恼火，压低了声音。“迹部，你前妻刚走你跟我提这个是什么意思？这方式也太糟糕了吧？”

迹部没预料他这个反应，愣了一下，声音也变冷了。“三年还没到啊，你以为本大爷在说什么？求婚吗？别说笑了。”

忍足咽下一句脏话没说。车开到半程，看向窗外，出了会儿神。迹部也很郁闷，明明他等了忍足这么久只想看他高兴的。

他们最近越来越容易争吵了。三年之期仿佛达摩克利斯之剑悬在头顶，很难像以前那样毫无芥蒂地相处，程度总是把握不好。

 

不久后忍足申请了一个WHO的项目，赴非洲援助儿童医疗。蕾拉居然没有抱着他哭，迹部吃了一惊。他自己都挺想哭的。

忍足把消息告诉他时已经申请下来了，迹部受到的冲击不小。忍足是他们医院重点培养人才，去国外进修升主任都是排在日程上的事，这时候跑去非洲做援助风险大收益低，是纯情怀了。他去质问忍足，那家伙一如既往避重就轻，直到迹部发了火，才说了真话。

“想离你远一点。”忍足说。

迹部愣在那里。

“还在东京的话，迹部会忍不住来找我的吧，蕾拉的事自己的事，我也是，会忍不住围着你转呢。”忍足说，表情淡漠。“但这样是不行的吧？三年时间真的很快。我看不到什么变化，很快又会变成常态了。”

常态不好吗？迹部想问。他总觉得忍足会一直在，一个电话，一声召唤，会带着点无奈地帮他解决问题，安抚蕾拉，照顾他，温柔又耐心地说我在这里呢，不要怕。

“说实话我也不知道该如何做。”忍足说。“做了你太久的朋友，也就习惯止步于此了。但这样下去去不了新的地方，所以想着还是远离一段时间好了。或许在国外遇上新的挑战会有新的想法也不一定。”

迹部无话可说。“……简直是太任性了。”他过了好久才能开口。

“呐，小景也多找找吧，不要因为离婚和我的问题就止步不前啊。”忍足说。“现在你在婚姻市场也还是很抢手哦。”

“这种事当然不用你说！”迹部提高了一点声音，莫名被刺激到。又来了，这家伙，打着一副为你好的样子退缩。

“我很早就说过了吧……我是你最后的选项。”忍足叹了口气。“我比谁都希望你幸福……”

“你只是胆小而已吧？！”迹部说着，终于没法再忍了。

忍足抬起头来，沉沉地看了他一眼。迹部忽然噤声。

“我当然害怕啊。你不会害怕吗？”他问。“迹部，你真的不会怕吗？如果我们做错了什么，这一切都会被毁掉。”他摊开手，直视着迹部。

“13岁时你对我笑着说跟上本大爷，15岁时我们一起赢球击掌，16岁你抽的第一支烟是我递给你的，17岁第一次一起翘课，18岁我第一次喝醉是被你灌的，每次我找新女友都第一个带给你看，你每次取得什么新成就我也最早知道，24岁我实习第一次没救下人你陪我在医院值班室坐了一夜，你结婚我是你的伴郎，你的女儿是我帮忙带大的……连你爱的女人都不能改变这一关系，这可能是世界上最美好的关系了——如果因为自己的欲求而扭曲的话……”他几乎要说不下去。“……你知道我经历过太多结局糟糕的恋爱故事了。”

迹部张了张嘴，又闭上，忍足是认真的。

“所以你为什么要给自己这种三年的期限啊……”他几乎是痛苦地问。如同一场拖延许久的缓刑。

忍足苦笑了一声。“给你一点余地，也给我一点余地吧。只有这一次，我失败不起。你给我这个机会我已经非常高兴了。但请让我离开一阵，如果你相信我——我会回来的。”

所以他就走了。飞去遥远的地球另一端，从迹部的生活里突然消失，杳无音信。

 

忍足离开后迹部就送蕾拉去学校了，并且找了私人教师和保姆，把她的行程安排得满满当当，这样避免了蕾拉总会问侑士叔叔什么时候回来。他继续投入到他山一样的工作中去，因为这才是他该做的事，运营一家公司，为几万人负责，努力赚钱，提升社会价值。

他依然非常受人欢迎，因为迹部景吾理当如此。他约会了一位当红女星，但很快就因为疯狂的媒体追逐感到厌恶，蕾拉也不太喜欢她，所以分了手。分手之后依然被拉着炒作炒了好一阵，直到迹部公开说别烦本大爷才结束。

他花很多时间和蕾拉在一起，小孩子长得真的很快，迹部出差一个月回来蕾拉都长高了一寸，鞋子都穿不下了。蕾拉也变得越来越像他，虽然不会说“本大爷”，但那个骄矜的气质让她在学校没什么朋友。迹部有时候也想，自己当年是怎么过来的，一开始是桦地，后来有忍足……想到忍足他就得打住，不再多想。他在蕾拉身上花很多钱，也仿佛看到父母当年看自己的影子：小小一个，又倔强又固执，一个人明明很寂寞，还在硬撑，从来不知道低头，只知道用尽一切努力去做……就不得不拿出一切去宠她。

他教蕾拉打网球，蕾拉一下就爱上了，天天缠着他要打。迹部没那么多时间，找了教练陪她，蕾拉一有空就练习，迹部有时在家里办公，就听见外面“咚”、“咚”的打球声，一下又一下，砸到墙上，一个姿势要练一千遍，会有点恍惚。

他有时候想想这样下去也没什么不好。陪着蕾拉长大也是他的人生，并不需要多一个女人干扰他的节奏。然后又想，距离三年之期还有多久，并且怀着一点奇妙的紧张看着日历一页翻过一页。

没有忍足在，生活其实是简单很多的。不用一趟趟跑医院，不用给他打电话约时间吃饭打球，不用担心他是不是又找了新女友是不是又分手。用钱能解决大部分生活问题，而迹部最不缺的就是钱。

只是有时候，当他又做了什么好事想炫耀，蕾拉又不听话让他头疼，碰到什么奇葩想吐槽的事，他会忍不住去摸手机，摸过那个沉寂的号码，然后放弃。那其实是很多时候。

蕾拉六岁生日时忍足发了祝贺视频来，像素不太清晰，晒得黑了三个色号的忍足医生拉着一大群小朋友，嘻嘻哈哈地一起给蕾拉唱生日歌，那些黑瘦眼睛明亮衣衫褴褛的小孩们用蹩脚的英语喊着“蕾拉！蕾拉！生日快乐！”，还用不知道是什么东西的彩色织物编成了Atobe Reira的字样，忍足傻乎乎地站在中间捧着一大束花，说蕾拉，恭喜你又长大一岁啦，一定变成漂亮的小淑女了吧，侑士叔叔这次回不去啦，要多听爸爸的话哦。

尽管蕾拉的生日宴会十分豪华，堪比真正的公主，迹部却发现她最终一遍遍看的还是这个视频。

迹部也看了很多遍，每一个动作都记下来了。忍足瘦了不少，又黑，显得更瘦了，他挽着袖子，迹部模糊地想他的手腕有这么细吗？白大褂有些脏，里面的衣服也穿得不甚整齐，居然穿着拖鞋——忍足从来都是那个扣子扣到最上一颗，把东西收拾得整整齐齐的家伙，迹部甚至觉得他某种程度很古板——他看起来很高兴，是真的很高兴。迹部有多久没见过他这样开心的笑容了？

他应该为忍足的改变而高兴，但事实上迹部不止一点的心酸。他有种预感，他真的要失去他了。

东京这座都市，说得好听叫繁华规矩，说得难听叫拘束冷漠。世界上人最多的都市，也是最寂寞的都市。那个关西的王子从13岁见到他开始，就把自己牢牢束缚在这块土地上，不曾离开。从几时起忍足的关西腔都很少讲了？他已经完全用标准的东京腔问诊了，只有跟迹部在一起时会冒出柔软的音节来。

迹部知道自己并不需要为别人的人生负责，但忍不住会想，如果忍足没有认识过我，他会过怎样一种生活？会更精彩吗？会更肆意吗？那家伙原本是那样自由自在的人啊——

可惜这种假设并不存在，就跟迹部无法选择自己的出身一样。

 

蕾拉上了小学，迹部送她去了冰帝，顺手为小学也捐赠了新的网球场。冰帝校长对他十分感激，邀请迹部去中学部怀旧，校舍几经翻新已经跟他当年不太一样了，网球馆倒还是他爸妈当年捐的那座，他走去网球场，看球场上学生们挥拍训练，忍不住手痒，上场跟学生们打了一场。破灭的圆舞曲一下，震慑了不少人。之后他一个球扣高了，对方一个月牙形的球还了回来。迹部没接住。冰帝啦啦队发出山呼海啸般阵阵呐喊。不认识的新监督在旁边说这是我们冰帝的天才，迹部君也不要小看啊。迹部抬起身子来的时候阳光刺眼，他有一瞬间以为面前站着的是忍足。年少的，说着我叫忍足侑士，记住这个名字的长发少年，讨厌出汗所以不爱运动，平时总是偷懒，但每次跟迹部站在同一张球场上时都会全力以赴。

迹部使劲眨了眨眼睛。他看着对面那个眼神锐利的圆寸少年，伸手把球拍指向他。“呐，冰帝的天才，沉浸在本大爷的美技下吧。”然后再没有让他拿到一分。

迹部君当年非常有名呢。等迹部用毛巾擦干净汗后校长在旁边说。后来很多孩子都以你为目标冲击国际比赛。

本大爷当时也不是一个人。迹部说。他懒得再跟校长废话，走到教学楼逛了一圈，从一年H班一直走到三年A班，又抬头看看对面高中的校舍。忍足老是待在楼梯拐角那里，明明是惧高的人，却总在那边看书，听音乐，和女生聊天，迹部从学生会室出来就正好会碰见他，他就会凑上来说迹部事情结束啦，然后跟他说着话走回教室。

他们当年有那么多的话讲，简直无休无止，明明每天都要见面，还要打电话讲，讨论网球，讨论明星，讨论作业，讨论政治……迹部现在关于爱情小说的概念都是忍足当年灌输的。喜欢的东西南辕北辙，结果连温网厉害还是美网厉害这种都能辩上一个月。忍足其实讨厌身体接触，但又奇妙地渴望亲密关系，会让慈郎靠在身上睡觉，让岳人抓他的胳膊，让迹部碰他的头发。他会骑车带迹部溜去打游戏，跟他分享自己的一边耳机，虽然是迹部不屑的流行音乐，但那点体温令人印象深刻。那首歌是怎么唱的？“无论如何我们是无法分开的两人……”

走道上有几个学生追逐打闹着经过，见到校长，猛地停住，装作规矩地绕过，然后跑到后面做鬼脸，迹部余光看到，忍不住心里微笑。忍足鬼点子很多，虽然表面上规规矩矩，整人从不用自己动手，迹部都中过几次招。在他沉迷麻里依的那段时间，忍足的恶作剧热情空前高涨，搞得全班鸡犬不宁。现在想，那家伙是寂寞了吧？

他辞别了校长，绕了一圈从小学部带蕾拉回家。蕾拉第一天上学，特别激动，抓着他讲个不停，迹部嗯嗯地听着，冷不丁听见蕾拉说“侑士叔叔是不是也是这里毕业的？”

“对呀。”迹部答道。“他是本大爷同学。我进校第一天认识的。”说完刮了一下蕾拉的鼻子。“你也要交到像他那样的好朋友啊。”

蕾拉特别郑重地点头。

 

迹部后来有次开会路过了当年他买过的那套房子。房子当然已经易主，但有些东西还是固执地保留了下来，比如阳台上的爬山虎，比如墙角不小心留下的油漆。忍足曾经整个暑假都趴在阳台上熬他写不完的论文，带女生回来开趴体，吵得迹部要扔他出去。他们也曾在很多个夜晚在阳台上抽烟，说着无聊的话，喝很多啤酒，忍足把啤酒拉环掰掉后面那段铁皮，用前面的圆圈挂在迹部手指上，像戒指一样。迹部扔掉，忍足又给他挂上，乐此不疲。

忍足喜欢清爽的食物，做饭很好吃但很少做，会把东西放得很整齐，收集少见的爱情电影，喜欢挑战迹部去做所有他不可能去做的“平民”事……他也知道迹部讨厌恐怖片，有十多种过敏，对枕头和透气有执念，虽然习惯高品质生活但其实适应性超高，大部分时间根本不在乎游戏规则……

他们确实有无数个机会可以推过那扇门，但他们谁都没有。

太过珍视的话就会变得沉重了。渐渐的改变的勇气也失去了，直到有一天，发现变质已经无法挽回。

迹部在自己三十六岁的生日那天走进了二丁目。他有点紧张，毕竟这是推翻过去三十几年的自己，他的身份又比较敏感。

他受人指引去了一家高级会所，全程可以不用露脸，打扮帅气的服务生引他进去，他坐在床上，房间里点着蜡烛，亮着柔和的蓝光。

他叫的应招很快来了。有一头灰蓝的半长发。迹部看了他一眼，他比忍足要矮壮，身材倒是好不少，上来就热情地说你好，请问需要什么服务吗？

“本……我是第一次。”迹部咳了一声。对方似乎有些惊讶，但很快就反应过来。说会很温柔的，上前脱他的衣服。

被男人触碰没有迹部想象中的恶心，或许那头头发起了点作用。对方也确实做到了很温柔，一直在努力找话说，让迹部放松，尽管如此，做下去的时候还是遇到了不少阻碍。被碰到的时候会强烈地意识到：这不是忍足。他在泡汤和浴室都不止一次见过忍足的身体，前段时间还滚到一张床上。捏手术刀的手指很长，也很温柔，但清醒的时候从不逾矩，最亲密的接触不过是迹部头痛时帮他按摩，指头按到颈椎，往下滑进他的领子，迹部全身都过电一般僵住了，便再没有继续。

人哪有那么容易改变自己的性向？忍足……会怎样做？他说了他也要学习的不是吗？都到了这份上，是迹部的自尊在逼着自己做下去，可对第一次来说也还是太勉强了。神经过度紧张，肠胃难受地扭成一团，身体悲惨地痉挛，比起快感更多是疼痛，只想着快点结束。却在对方试图安抚地亲吻他时终于失控。

他打了对方一拳。之后喘着气，捂住了自己的脸。

“你太紧张了，慢一点，放松一点……”应招好脾气地说，摸了摸他的脚。迹部一颤，差点踢开他。

“不用了，这里不需要你了。”他粗声说，风度全无。应招点点头，捡起自己的衣服走了出去。

迹部向后倒在蓝色的床上，看天花板上的花纹，听着音响里放着的靡靡之音，闻着催情用的熏香，慢慢抚慰并未得到满足的自己。

他想我到底在干什么……到头来什么也没改变不是吗？三年之期马上就要过了……他还能做什么？

他当然爱他，这么多年，忍足当然知道。谨慎地守着边界，是为了任性地留他在身边。

如何爱一个人？当不借助接触，不借助爱抚，不借助手臂嘴唇身体这一切的物理媒介，只用心去爱，它还是爱吗？抑或只是渴望爱的幻觉？

机械的动作带来机械的释放。那一瞬他刻骨孤独。随后被汹涌而来的思念淹没。如水沸腾，如火滚烫，如刀劈进血肉，太疼了，仿佛要把他一分为二地劈开一般——真的太久、太久了。时间不是现在才开始流逝，失去也不是从今天开始。那么多的过去和那些无从展开的未来撕扯着他，他无计可施，仿佛孩童第一次意识到死亡般恐惧又绝望。

他闭上眼睛，眼泪滚滚而下，无法止住。

侑士，侑士，救救我。

手机忽然亮了一下。迹部拿过来一看，属于忍足的那个号码久违地亮了起来：生日快乐，小景。愿你此生享人间欢乐，永不被阴影笼罩。以我的全心，愿你永不落泪，仰着脸在阳光里幸福。

世界就此终结。而它结束时，从不是一声惊雷，而是一声呜咽。

 

迹部花了一周时间挪动自己的日程，办妥了签证，买了东京经伊斯坦布尔至开罗再到乌干达的机票。他让管家照顾好蕾拉，蕾拉眨着眼睛说爸爸什么时候回来，迹部说本大爷也不知道，至少要一周吧，你好好念书打球，我回来检查。说着亲了亲她的脸颊就走了。

因为买票买得急没有头等舱了，只能坐经济舱，夹在一群气味浓烈的聒噪中东人中过程苦不堪言，在机场转机就直接睡了过去，差点误了转机，等终于落到非洲的土地上时已经过去了二十多个小时。从机场到忍足所在的医疗营地还要坐几个小时的车，一路土路开过去迹部都快晕过去，全凭一口气撑着，到了营地几乎是瘫着的，吐到胆汁都快出来了。

营地的当地志愿者扶他起身，叫喊着他听不懂的语言，搀他到房子里休息。迹部倒在脏兮兮的病床上艰难地喘了两口气，喝了口水，就昏睡了过去。

他朦胧中听见有人在说话，感觉到有人在碰他，但他实在是太累了，连眼皮都懒得睁，直到有人要给他喂水他才醒了过来。

睁开眼看到是陌生的黑色面孔，迹部吓了一跳，把对方也吓了一跳，手里的碗一搁出去找人去了。

迹部等待着，门被再次打开，忍足走了进来。

“嗨。”迹部说。

忍足站在床前，看起来又黑了一圈，显得更瘦了。可还是那么好看，哪怕白大褂都脏兮兮，头发也长得太长，乱糟糟的，迹部也觉得他真是好看，一进来，闷热的屋子里就好像进了光，空气也流动了起来。

“你是打算站在那里看本大爷，还是过来扶我起来？”迹部问。

忍足谨慎地上前两步，拿了个垫子，扶迹部起来，迹部伸手抓住他的衣服，在忍足低头的时候勾住了他的脖子，把他的脑袋拉了下来，吻了上去。

忍足的嘴唇很干燥，舌尖有不知道吃过什么东西的微咸味道，鼻子磕到又很快错开角度，眼镜也碰到了迹部的脸，但总体来说，是个甜美的吻。

“这就是本大爷要说的话。”迹部说，松开了手。“你要说什么，说吧。”

忍足在床边坐下，摘掉了眼镜，低下头深吸了口气。

“我都跑到这里来了……还是逃不开你吗？”他笑了一声，用手指抹掉眼角的泪，不太管用，又掉了下来，他不得不用手背抹脸，挥手示意迹部不要看。过了一会儿，弯下腰把头深深埋了下去，双手交叉抵住额头，身体颤动了起来。

迹部看着他哭。

忍足哭了足足十分钟才止住。他再次抬起脸来，眼睛红通通的，他戴好眼镜，清了清嗓子，试图摆出一副正经面孔，却不成功，对迹部露出了一个羞涩得完全不像是他的微笑。

迹部也笑了起来。

 

晚点时候忍足带迹部在营地转转，每个人见到他都跟他打招呼，叫他Oshi医生，他也叫得出每一个人的名字，有小朋友跑上来好奇来问这是你朋友吗？忍足说是啊，最好的朋友。

营地为迹部开了一个简单的欢迎宴会，放着节奏欢快的音乐，护士、志愿者和病人们吃着吃着就跳起舞来。忍足也拉了迹部去跳舞，手托着他的手，说我早想跟你跳舞了，迹部说你倒是开口问，本大爷奉陪啊。中途忍足给其他人拉走了，迹部就回到位子上吃饭，忍足在边上跟几个当地人讲话，过了一会儿忍足返回来，表情奇奇怪怪的。

迹部问他怎么了？忍足说他们问我们是不是一对。

迹部挑起眉毛。忍足说我说是，他们让我们晚上换个地方住，我现在住的那间比较小，不太方便。

迹部装作喝饮料，没搭腔，忍足过了一会儿靠了过来。“这估计要闹好久，你要是不想待了就先跟我回去？”

所以他们就先撤了。因为喝了太多太甜的酒精饮料而傻乎乎地笑，在满天繁星下像青春期的小男生一样手拉着手不肯松开，走几步就要交换一个吻，等走到了房间都笑得像喝醉的人。进了屋，忍足把门窗都关上，上前摸迹部的脸，迹部一扯他的皮带，把他带床上去了。

“呃，小景，我得事先说，我没有和男人做的经验……”忍足趴在他身上开口。

迹部瞪他。“不是你说要先学习的吗？”

“之前看了一些片子……”忍足说。“后来过来这里一直很忙，也不想找，就没有。”

迹部把他掀了下去。“本大爷就知道你是靠不住的。”他笑骂道，脱掉了衣服，跨坐在忍足身上，用手按住他，解他的衣服。

“……我是不是应该对小景有经验感到嫉妒？”忍足迟疑了一会儿，问道。

“嘛，你要嫉妒的事儿可太多了。”迹部答道。他微微一笑，俯下身去吻忍足的锁骨。

尽管上一次同性经验并不美好，这次迹部对对象是忍足这件事倒是没什么抵触，大约说明心境确实很重要。他骑乘了忍足，出乎意料地顺畅，能看到忍足陷于欲望的表情令他自得，终于将令人烦躁的距离减至最低令他满足，忍足学得太快倒是意料之外，不过考虑到他丰富的情史也不算太令人吃惊。

总之就是，做得太爽有点不像第一次，以至于又做了一次，之后迹部开始怀疑他们是怎么忍了这么久都没试过。忍足躺在床上抹头上的汗，说新世界的大门在向我打开。

翻个身又情不自禁地吻到一起。忍足含着他的嘴唇说小景，迹部说嗯？

然而忍足只是叫他的名字而已。小景，小景，小景。

迹部就不说话了，听忍足好听的声音把自己的名字念得千转百回。

三天后迹部返回了日本。给蕾拉的礼物塞满了一个箱子，几乎全是忍足攒下的，迹部问怎么没有给本大爷的？忍足说本来打算把自己作为礼物的，但谁叫你迫不及待地飞过来了。迹部哼了一声说这种礼物还是提前验收的好。忍足就笑，亲亲他，说聘期还有六周，等我回来。

蕾拉对来自非洲的礼物充满热情，开始做梦要去养大象，迹部说你拿到网球比赛优胜就带你去。

之后的六周过得飞快，或许过程曾经漫长难熬，但迹部没记住，总之忍足回来了，因为晒太黑一开始还被蕾拉拒绝抱，然后迹部拉着他见家长出柜一气呵成。

忍足说你也太效率了真的什么都想好了吗？迹部说本大爷天生卓越，跟你这种咸鱼不一样。忍足说嗨嗨，你说得都对，戒指要吗？我预约了明天的登记。迹部难得卡了壳，忍足趁他走神给他戴上戒指，买大了，有点晃荡，真的很像啤酒拉环。迹部说啧，太不靠谱了，真不知道你的美誉都是从哪里来的。忍足说反正你和蕾拉都吃我这套。迹部晃了下手指说你终于愿意做她后妈啦？忍足说比起等她长大还是她爹比较符合我的口味，真遗憾，要错过一位大美人了。被迹部狠狠揍了一巴掌。

 

所以这个故事是这样的：在很多年前蝴蝶扇动了一下翅膀，引起的飓风席卷了南美，引发了粮食减产，一只大蓝闪蝶死于饥饿，被做成标本，放在礼品店里，一个年轻人路过，因为鳞翅的颜色很像某人的眼睛被挑选成为礼物，漂洋过海驻扎在另一个人的心里，一场风暴酝酿，直至轩然，伴随着日本股市的几轮上涨和滑落，非洲一群受肠胃病困扰的孩子得到救助，终结于一个小女孩倍受宠爱地长大，以网球闻名世界，在某一天由两位父亲牵着手送进教堂。

 

-end-


End file.
